Oceans/Transcript
Transcript Text reads: The Mysteries of Life with Tim and Moby Tim is snorkeling in a backyard hot tub. Moby is standing in the hot tub. Moby sticks a finger in Tim's snorkel. Tim comes to the surface, annoyed at Moby. TIM: Hey, don't...don't block up my snorkel. MOBY: Beep. Moby's chest opens, and an envelope appears. He hands Tim the envelope. Tim reads from the typed letter. TIM: Dear Tim and Moby, what can you tell me about oceans? From, Craig. About seventy-one percent of the earth's surface is covered in what is known as the world ocean. An animation shows the earth from space. It is mostly ocean. TIM: The world ocean is the sum of all the saltwater bodies on Earth, including oceans and seas. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Seas are bodies of saltwater smaller than oceans. Some seas, like the Mediterranean, are directly connected to oceans. A map shows the geographical connection of the Mediterranean Sea to the Atlantic Ocean. TIM: Oceanographers, people who study the ocean, generally consider these seas a part of the ocean they're connected to. The world ocean also includes inland seas, like the Caspian, between Europe and Asia. A map shows the Caspian Sea, which is completely surrounded by land. TIM: The waters of the world ocean are integral to life on Earth. They're home to millions of species of plants and animals. Images appear representing the countless types of plant and animal life in the world ocean. TIM: The very first life on Earth probably started in the ocean. An animation shows a single-cell organism at the bottom of an ocean. ONE-CELLED ANIMAL: Hello. How are you? The single-cell organism swims off. TIM: The warm and cool currents of the world ocean regulate land temperatures across the planet. A world map includes red and blue arrows to represent warm and cool ocean currents all around the earth. TIM: And evaporation turns the salty ocean into fresh water. An animation shows the sun's heat evaporating ocean water into fresh water clouds. The clouds then rain fresh water into bodies of water. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Well, when people talk about the ocean, usually they mean one of the five major saltwater bodies on Earth. These are the Atlantic Ocean, the Pacific Ocean, the Indian Ocean, the Arctic Ocean, and the Southern Ocean. An animated world map labels and highlights the oceans as Tim names them. TIM: The Atlantic Ocean extends from the Americas on one side and Africa and Europe on the other. It contains the Gulf Stream, a current of warm water that keeps Western Europe nice and toasty. An animated map of the Atlantic Ocean shows the continents Tim names, along with the route of the Gulf Stream from Southern North America to Western Europe. TIM: The Pacific Ocean stretches from the Americas to Asia. It's the largest and deepest of the five oceans, taking up more area than all the land on Earth. I mean, it's really huge. An animated map of the Pacific Ocean shows its borders from the Americas to Asia. TIM: The Indian Ocean is surrounded by Africa, Asia, and Australia. An animated map of the Indian Ocean shows its borders as Tim describes them. TIM: The monsoon winds coming off this ocean keep India and Southeast Asia soaked with rain for months on end. An animation shows a man in a tropical area holding an umbrella during a very windy rainstorm. TIM: The Arctic Ocean extends from the North Pole to Europe, Asia, and North America. It's the smallest of the five oceans. An animated map of the Arctic Ocean shows its borders as Tim describes them. TIM: Finally, there's the Southern Ocean, which includes all the liquid water below sixty degrees south latitude. An animated map shows the Southern Ocean with Antarctica as its southern border. TIM: The Southern Ocean was officially recognized as a separate ocean in 2000. Tim and Moby are both standing in the hot tub. TIM: Okay, I'm pruning. I have to get out. Tim leaves the hot tub. Moby remains. MOBY: Beep. Moby examines his fingers to see if they are wrinkling. Category:BrainPOP Transcripts